Silent Tears
by Raine Twilight
Summary: Four years ago, Edward Cullen left behind more that a broken down Bella Swan. He left behind more that he could ever think of – he left behind a family.


_**Silent Tears  
**__**Fan-Fiction by: Raine Twilight **_

_**Summary;**_

Four years ago, Edward Cullen left behind more that a broken down Bella Swan. He left behind more that he could ever think of – he left behind a family.

* * *

"_You… you don't want me anymore?" I whispered, horrified. I told the Cullen family that the whole ordeal with Jasper and the paper cut was completely forgiven, but apparently they haven't forgotten. I stared at my one true love, begging with my eyes, trying to tell him not to leave me. His beautiful topaz eyes were void of all emotions._

"_No."_

_I lifted my head up high. I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't. I was going to show him that I was strong, that I could actually survive without him. I knew I couldn't though, but I was going to manage. He gave me the small, crooked grin that always made my knees buckle and kissed my fore head, muttering something that he always told me to do._

"_Stay safe."_

_Without looking back, he walked away, out of my life, like I never existed. I turned and ran the opposite way, tears finally starting to pool out of my now dull, lifeless eyes. I promised myself I wasn't going to cry, but I couldn't help it. The next few hours were a complete blur for me. Someone named Sam Uley found me under a tree and carried me out of the woods. I don't think I've ever seen Charlie so worried about me. I felt terrible. _

_Minutes turned into hour, hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. It was quite obvious now, Edward Cullen was not coming back; he was gone for good. There's a little catch to this whole situation though. Something that I never thought I would see coming. As far as I knew, the whole idea was completely impossible. I sat on the floor of my small bathroom, crying. In my hands were the results of something that I never wanted to see. Especially at seventeen years old._

* * *

My eyes snapped open as a felt a large amount of pressure on my stomach and the movement under my blankets. This really wasn't the way I wanted to wake up on Christmas morning. I groaned, reaching over and tapped my light to turn it on, I was going to see who shook me out of the dream I've been living with for years, and when I saw who it was, I wasn't going to pleased. Not at all.

"Now who had the guts to wake up a moody Bella Swan at," I looked over at my digital clock and my eyes bulged, "at 4:30 in the morning?" I shrieked, throwing up my heavy quilt. My eyes softened and my heart literally melted as two pairs of emerald green eyes looked up at me innocently.

"Alexander Edward Cullen and Ariana Rosalie Cullen, what on earth do you think you're doing up at this time in the morning?" I scolded my twins. Alexander looked up at me, trying to brush his messy reddish brown hair out of his face. _He looks just like his father._

"Mummy!" he chirped, looking at me with a knowing look on his face. "Uncle Jake told us to come wake you! Right, Ariana?"

My daughter nodded in agreement, her chocolate brown curls bobbing with excitement. I knew that my hair was quite wavy, but I had absolutely no idea where Ari got her tight waves from. I only wondered what Edwards's mother looked like.

I put my hands on my hips, glaring at my children playfully. "Uncle _Jake_," I said Jacob's name loud enough so he could hear it from down stairs. I knew he heard me since I got a chuckle in response. "Woke you two up, and told the both of you to come wake Mummy up?" my children nodded as Ariana finally spoke up.

"Uncle Jake woke Damian too!" she whined, defending Jacob Black as she tried to stand up, falling as the sheets were wrapped around her ankles. I reached out and grabbed my daughter before she fell onto the floor. Of course, one of my children just had to get my clumsiness. During times like this, I was glad Alexander took on the traits of his father.

'_Presents, Presents, Presents.'_

I giggled as I heard Jacob and Damian's voice chanting down stairs together. Alex and Ari started chanting as well, jumping up and down on my bed. Who knew two four year olds could have so much energy so early in the morning. "Alright you two, tell Uncle Jake and Damian I'll be down in a second." I mused as the two kids jumped off the bed and started to run down the halls. I laughed. Wait. Running? There were stairs, and Ariana being as clumsy as I was. I jumped out of my bed, tripping over the sheets (go figure), crawled to the door, and poked my head out.. "No running you two!" I shouted, and then groaned as I heard a snigger from beside me.

"I swear, Jacob is nineteen years old, has a three and a half year old son, and still acts like a child himself. Tell me Bella, what did I do to deserve an extra three year old?" Kala Black whined at me, sticking out her bottom lip. I smiled as I stood up, wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

"I don't know, but Jacob wouldn't be Jacob if he didn't have his childish personality." I pointed out. Kala was a wonderful girl, and if I had the ability over who my best friend could imprint on, it would definitely be this girl. Kala was like the mother of the household and constantly reminded me of Emily. Even at the tender age of eighteen, the whole thing just seemed to come naturally.

"Are you going to tell him today?"

Kala's stormy blue eyes instantly sparkled as she nervously ran her fingers through her sandy blonde hair. "I… I think so. Kinda nervous you know? I mean, we're not even twenty yet, and I don't know how he'll react to the news of a second child."

"He'll be overly excited. I don't think you have anything to worry about. If he decides to be an idiot about it," I rolled up my sleeves, "Then the werewolf will be running with his tale between his legs." I said in a serious tone. Kala laughed.

"You're amazing Bella."

I looked down to see Ariana's impatient eyes glaring back up at me. "_Mummy_, we're waiting you know." she growled, putting her tiny hands on her hips. I softly grabbed her hand and held it in mine and walked towards the stairs. We paused as we walked past a picture. "Mum, will Daddy ever come home for Christmas?" my daughter whispered brokenly.

Right there and then, my heart shattered into a million pieces. If I was going to do something right in my children's life, they were always going to know who their father was, his name, and what he looked like. After many arguments with Jacob, Kala and I finally convinced him to put a picture of Edward Cullen up on the wall, for the twin's sake. "One day Silver, one day." It was really the only thing I could say. After all, no one knew when the Cullen's were going to come back.

My train of thought was quickly silenced when I heard Ariana giggle. To my surprise, Jacob was standing right in front of me with a wide grin on his face. "For crying out loud Bells, we've been waiting for _ever_ for you to hurry up," he paused dramatically as a glint appeared in his eyes and the next thing I knew, I was thrown over Jacob's shoulder. I screamed.

"Lemme down! You know I'm afraid of heights!" I yelled, coming up with a stupid excuse. I could almost hear Jacob rolling his eyes as he walked down the stairs, Ariana following us. Once we reached the living room, he plopped me down on the couch and sat in between Kala and me, wrapping his arms around both of our shoulders.

"Look how excited they are," he pointed to the two boys waiting impatiently, "and did you ever think and pause for a moment to see how excited I was?" Jacob whined, pointing to himself. I rolled my eyes while Kala slapped her husbands arm. He just grinned in return.

"Go for it then." Kala yelled, and the four – yes four, Jake literally flew off the couch and into the pile of presents – started ripping off the wrapping paper. Kala and I both laughed when Alexander and Damian opened up their new hockey sticks and screamed with joy. If I could have had a camera for every day we lived in this house, it would be hilarious.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm living down in La Push with my best friend and his family. It's simple really, when I finally told Charlie that I was pregnant, he blew a casket. I expected him too, but he was so angry with me that he decided to go on a fishing trip with Billy. To clear his head or something like that. A week went by, and Jacob and I had no phone call, nothing at all. A few days later, Jake and I found out that our fathers were dead. Attacked by an animal. Instantly, I knew it wasn't. I knew it was a Vampire – probably Victoria.

The day I found out, I did nothing but cry on my bed, cursing everything that happened in my life. Jacob was going to be fine after all, he had the pack. Who was I left with? My mother and Phil who were always moving (I didn't want to go with them, so they were out of the question), and my unborn child. A few hours later, Jacob, Sam, and Emily came to my house and told me to pack my belongings – they were making me go live with them. Even though Jacob was terribly sad, he had the same happy glint in his eyes that I adored. I told them about the baby and Emily was excited, and she told me she was going to help out in anyway possible, they didn't care about the baby being there. I was the new wolf girl and my child was going to have a safe and loveable home to grow up in.

My thoughts were once again interrupted when Kala nudged me on the shoulder and gestured her head towards Jacob. "Kala, what did you get me a _bottle _for?" he asked, terribly confused. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh and stood up as the phone rang.

"I'll answer that," I said with a grin and winked at Kala, "You got a bottle because you're such a _baby_. You're nineteen years old and you still spill when you're drinking." I hinted, and an excited grin fell across his face as he looked at his wife. Kala nodded and Jake jumped up and wrapped her in a huge hug. I smiled softly.

"Ugh, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I whined as I continued my way into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and answered cheerfully.

"Hello?"

I waited for a few seconds, no one answered back. I knew someone was there, I could hear someone breathing on the other end.

"Look, I know you're there, who is it?"

_"Bella? Is that you?"_ I froze. I knew that voice, I just couldn't pin point it.

"Who is this?"

_"Bella, its Alice. We want to see you, there's something I've been seeing, two children, we need to talk to you about it."_

I dropped the phone and I heard Alice's panicky voice on the other side. "Bella! Alex and Ari want you to," Jacob paused as he looked at me. My face was probably deathly white. "Who was on the phone Bell?" he asked, his voice serious as a single tear ran down my cheek. I looked up at him.

"It's Alice."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So I was just minding my own business when this plot came into my head, so I decided I was going to give it a try. So if you guys like it, I'll continue, and if you don't, well, we'll see from there.

Lots of hugs!  
Raine

**Disclaimer:** Mrs. Meyer owns the Twilight series, I don't. The only people who I do own are Ariana, Alexander, Damian, Kala, and the plot.

New Characters:

**Ariana Cullen:** Silver, daughter of Bella & Edward, Twin sister of Alexander  
**Alexander Cullen:** Defender, son of Bella & Edward, Twin brother of Ariana  
**Damian Black:** Tamer, son of Jacob & Kala Black  
**Kala Black:** Art, Jacob's Wife, mother of Damian Black


End file.
